


Kiss The Cook

by yami0204



Category: EXO (Band), 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Crack Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami0204/pseuds/yami0204
Summary: After EXO and the Kyurangers worked together to defeat Jark Matter on EXO Planet, it's time for a well-deserved celebration.





	Kiss The Cook

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd or anything. It's just a random drabble. You can thank my Twitter friends for this nonsense.

In the Cygnus System, a planet known as EXO Planet was already in ruins when Jark Matter appeared.

The planet had just recovered from an unknown entity known as the Red Force that tried to destroy the Tree of Life, which served both as life force and deity to the people of EXO Planet. Heroes from the once fractured clans of this world, known to the people as the Legends, came together and defeated the evil of the Red Force, which sought to take the life energy of the Tree of Life away from the planet. It was a long battle, but the Red Force was beaten by this small band of legendary warriors, though a few of their ranks had been casualties to the fight.

It was a few months after the Tree of Life was restored when Jark Matter appeared, their forces being even greater than that of the Red Force. The Legends again scrambled to save their planet, having now learned that the precious life energy of their Tree of Life was known as Planetium. Though the Legends did their best to beat back Jark Matter and destroy the Morimarz, they had no choice but to retreat. All hope seemed lost.

Then the Kyurangers arrived.

With the combined efforts of the Legends and the Kyurangers, Jark Matter was defeated and EXO Planet was saved.

That was what this party was in honor of.

Within the confines of the Legends’ home base on EXO Planet, a party was being held by the Kyurangers to thank the Legends in helping them defeat Jark Matter. For the Kyurangers, they didn’t need thanks until Jark Matter was fully defeated across the galaxy, but for EXO Planet’s Legends, this was a long overdue celebration for defeating not just Jark Matter but also their prior efforts in defeating the Red Force. However, both groups realized that they needed a break from confronting evil, which was why when the idea was suggested by the Kyurangers’ leader, Lucky, everyone was in agreement that a nice party was a good way to take a breather.

The kitchen in the Legends’ base was high quality, and Spada, the chef for the Kyuranger team, appreciated the variety of ingredients that it provided for his cooking. He had heard great things about the foods of this planet and had hoped to get a chance to utilize his expertise in making culinary masterpieces from what was readily available on EXO Planet. Even with all the damage that the Red Force and Jark Matter had inflicted, all the fruits and vegetables and meats and grains seemed exquisite. The revival of the Tree of Life brought back the crops and gave the planet of bounty enough to aid the people now that all external threats had been neutralized. Spada hummed a song as he placed the finishing touches on a cake that he found in a recipe book belonging to one of the members of the EXO Legends team, leaning back to admire his handiwork.

“That looks delicious!” The voice came suddenly, startling Spada out of his pose. The chef looked to the kitchen door to find a young man standing in the doorway, closing the door quietly. He was one of the EXO Legends, but Spada needed a moment to remember the man’s name. They had only known each other for a short time, and the Kyuranger was still not certain as to everyone’s names yet.

“Thanks,” Spada spoke, touching a hand to his chin. “Chen, was it?”

Chen nodded, walking over to sit on a stool at the other side of the kitchen island where Spada’s cake rested. Chen wore at his lips a feline smile, the ends curving up in a way that hinted at both innocence and danger. Though his smile felt duplicitous, his eyes held a genuine warmth and kindness to them that made Spada feel less tense. “I didn’t mean to surprise you like that. I was just coming in to check on you. D.O.,” another of the EXO Legends, “said you’d been in here for a while and wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

“Why didn’t he come himself?” Spada was aware that D.O. was quite the cook himself, so he quietly wondered if D.O. felt that he was invading the Legend’s sacred space. The kitchen could be like a temple or a sanctuary to those who loved cooking enough.

“That big robot cow wanted to test his strength, so they’ve been going at it for a while now,” Chen chuckled.

“You mean Champ?”

“Yeah, the robot cow!”

Spada chuckled, resting his hands on the island as he smiled at Chen, “If he wasn’t made of metal, then I would think his brain was made of muscle!”

Chen laughed, slapping his knee, “What if he was all metal except for the muscle brain?”

The chef shook his head, laughing loudly with Chen and soon both were gasping for air. They both seemed to acknowledge that none of this was nearly as funny as they were making it out to be, but it was likely because they were all still a bit tired from all the fighting they’d done.

“So what all have you been making in here?” Chen asked once his breath had returned to him.

Spada adjusted his hat onto his head, grinning as he picked up the recipe book that he had been using, “I’ve been using this to replicate some of your local cuisine. It’s been going smoothly!”

Chen reached over and took the book from the Kyuranger, flipping through it with a smirk, “Wow, some of these recipes are really old! This must be D.O.’s book. He collects things like this, but only ever cooks the same meals for us over and over again.”

“Then you’re in luck!” Spada snatched the book back from Chen’s hands, which prompted the man to whine playfully at its loss. The book was flipped to a page and turned back over to Chen, Spada’s finger pointing to a recipe, “This is the cake I just finished baking. I’ve heard that these fruits,” he moved his finger to a few of the remaining red-and-white speckled fruits on the countertop, “have a splendid sweetness to them, which made me want to do this recipe.”

Chen looked from the cake in the picture to the cake that Spada had just finished baking. The real life cake had an intoxicatingly sweet scent and looked nearly identical to the one in the photo, save for a few flourishes added by the Kyuranger chef. The cake itself had a thick, moist base that was flecked with the innards of the speckled fruits while the top of it was covered in thin slices of the same fruit, dusted with powered sugar, and covered in a shining crystalline glaze. In the book’s picture, the fruit slices were patterned in lines across the top of the cake, but Spada’s version had two layers of fruit slices. The first layer of slices was like the picture, beautifully straight lines cutting across the moist base, but the second layer had the slices arranged to spell out a word in the native language of the people of EXO Planet: Congratulations! Chen was absolutely impressed.

“Is the spelling correct?”

“Huh?” Chen was entranced by the cake that he nearly forgot that he was speaking to Spada. “Oh, yeah! You did a good job with it!”

Spada sighed in relief. He hadn’t been stressing over it when he was preparing it, but when Chen went silent for so long, he got a bit worried that his handle on their language wasn’t as good as he thought. “I prepared a smaller version of it, too, as a test. It didn’t come out as well as I had hoped, but the flavor is still good. Do you want to have a taste?”

That piqued Chen’s interest immediately, that cat-like grin returning to his lips. “Yes, please! Cake rejects are still cake!”

A chuckle bubbled up from Spada as he went to the counter behind him and grabbed a much smaller baking tray. As he set it down next to the finished product, it was obvious that its quality wasn’t quite the same as the larger cake. The smaller cake wasn’t quite as moist and the glaze wasn’t as transparent, but it was otherwise close enough that if the other cake wasn’t there, the quality of the cake wouldn’t have been questioned at all.

Chen leaned close to give it a sniff, humming as the scent pleased his nose. “Oh, man! This looks and smells delicious! I can’t believe this is the reject!”

Spada smiled and brought over a pair of plates and forks, setting one plate and fork in front of Chen, then used a cake knife to slice into the cake easily. There had already been a small slice taken from the cake, which had been Spada’s trial taste, but otherwise the cake was fully intact. A nice-sized slice was placed onto each plate and his smile beamed at Chen warmly. “You get to have a sneak peek before the party starts,” Spada spoke jovially. “But don’t tell Lucky about this. He might be hurt that he wasn’t lucky enough to eat this cake reject.”

The Legend let out a small laugh before digging his fork into the cake. He had had a cake like this before when he was younger. His mother made a similar one for his birthday and he remembered loving it so much. As the forkful of cake slipped into his mouth, those memories became even more vivid. It was long before the war with the Red Force, back when everything was peaceful in their small desert town. His mother would try her best to prepare foods that made them forget about the hard life that they lived in the desert. This cake was one of the happiest memories he had of her. The scent, the taste, the texture... everything was a faded memory bursting into clear view.

Spada watched Chen quietly, enjoying his own slice of cake without the rush of nostalgia. He could see the mixed sensation of enjoyment and pain, sadness and happiness combining into an expression that the chef had seen sometimes when intense emotions and memories were housed inside the warmth of a comforting food.

That brief bout of nostalgia soon dissipated, leaving Chen to open his eyes and find them coated in wetness. He didn’t notice that he had closed his eyes or that he was on the verge of tears, and now he was wholly aware of both and slightly embarrassed for it. He sniffled and wiped his tears away with his hand. “This cake is really good,” he said, his voice tense.

From across the island, Spada settled a hand on Chen’s shoulder, smiling gently at him. “I’m glad that you like it. You can have the rest of it, if you want.”

A silence passed between them, marred only by the occasional sniffing of Chen as he tried to shake himself from his emotions. Spada slowly removed his hand from Chen’s shoulder, feeling he might have had it placed there for too long of a time, but Chen reached up to take the hand into one of his own, gripping it firmly despite the slight trembling.

The EXO Legend was still trying to regain himself, keeping that hand held tightly. “Thank you,” he said quietly, drawing the hand to his lips and giving the fingers a delicate kiss. Spada’s fingers were a mixture of the natural salt on his skin and the sweetness of the cake he had spent so much time preparing. The remnants of the sticky glaze now clung to Chen’s lips and he licked his lips to take that taste into his mouth. He hadn’t thought of himself as one to like sweets, but he could be persuaded to change his mind.

Spada’s brain had momentarily stopped working as all of this occurred, not being able to properly index the information being given to him. When he could finally get the wheels of his mind turning again, he carefully withdrew his hand from Chen’s grasp. Chen had already loosened his grip enough to free Spada’s hand and that made it much easier for Spada to move the hand completely to his side of the island, moving both of his hands from Chen’s view.

“I... I-I’ll go tell D.O. that you’re good in here,” Chen stammered, scooting away from the island. Now that the moment had passed, he looked flustered and apologetic. “Sorry about... that...”

“It’s fine,” Spada said quickly. He didn’t really know how to feel about what transpired. For the moment, he had no concrete thoughts on it.

“Can I still have the cake?”

Spada chewed his lip for a second before nodding. “Yes, you can still have it.”

Chen moved to pick up the cake, maintaining a safe distance between himself and Spada as he grabbed the cake and slowly moved towards the door. He paused before opening it, letting out a small noise. “If you don’t hate me,” he said cautiously, “then come by my quarters after the party. We can talk and finish off this cake together.” He turned around and flashed a grin, “I promise not to kiss your fingers.”

Spada returned the smile weakly, “Sure.”

“However,” Chen added as he walked through the doorway, “I don’t promise not to kiss elsewhere on your body.” He laughed and quickly shut the door behind him.

Staring blankly at the door, Spada let out a long breath. His face was flush and he touched his hands to his cheeks. They were warm, just as he feared. He had been right about that man’s smile -- it was indeed dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> Per the EXO'luxion, EXO Planet is canonically in the constellation Cygnus, which is why I situated it there. And yes, EXO has a fictional canon that is ongoing with each comeback. EXO is hell.


End file.
